d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Janeko Silverblade, Human Wizard10/Fighter1/EldritchKnight39
Janeko Silverblade is heir and scion to a proud arcane tradition. His great-uncle was an archmagus who built a mighty wizard's tower, and watched over the great tracts of wildland about it, as well as those cities fortunate enough to rest within his protection and guidance. In his youth he faced the vagaries of the gods, joining his brothers in arms against a grim darkness plaguing the pantheon of the dwarves, and sending it back to the darkness from which it was wrought, with the blessings of the very blood of Ehlonna and the hidden wisdom of his grand-uncle. Since then he has taken to heart the virtues of the eldritch knight, as he rested in his tower, watching over the land as his great uncle did. It is a mighty fortress, well protected from invasion and well fitted with arcane devices and equipment for his experimentation and the comfort of his guests. ---- Janeko is built using Upper Krust's feats for high level epic characters, and utilizes some of his suggested house rules. He is an epic version of a character I played during a playtest of the Lost City Of Barakus campaign setting that rapidly became very much it's own thing. Note that Janeko's official CR is 50. Upper Krust suggests that you should only add 2/3s CR for each class level, which would make him CR 34 instead. Stat Block Basics Janeko Silverblade CR 50 Male Human Wizard 10, Fighter 1, Eldritch Knight 39 Neutral Good Medium Humanoid (Human) Init +11; Senses Listen/Spot +8 Languages: All in PHB AC: 47 (+7 dex, +5 natural, +5 deflection, +10 armor, +10 shield), flat-footed 40, touch 22; Concealment 20% HD: 10d4+1d10+39d6+400 (646 hp); Fast Healing 3, DR: ?/-- Resist: All energy 30 Immune: Bleeding, poison +20 starvation, asphyxiation, harmful vapors and gasses Fort +40 27, Ref +33 21, Will +37 24, SR 48 Weakness: ? Speed: 60 ft. (12 squares) Melee: The Silverblade Base Attack Bonus: +45/+40/+35/+30; Grapple: +53 Space: 5 ft.; Reach: 5 ft. Special Attacks: Abilities Str 26 (+8) 20 Dex 24 (+7) 18 Con 26 (+8) 20 Int 42 (+16) 30 Wis 26 (+8) 20 Cha 24 (+7) 18 Feats Fighting Feats: Arcane Strike, Combat Expertise, Dodge, Dire Charge, Improved Initiative, Penetrate Damage Reduction (Silver), Power Attack Crafting Feats: Craft Construct, Craft (Epic) Magic Arms and Armor, Craft (Epic) Wondrous Item, Scribe Scroll Spellcasting Feats: Automatic Metamagic Capacity (x8), Empower Spell, Extend Spell, Heighten Spell, Maximize Spell, Metamagic Freedom, (Greater) Spell Penetration, Silent Spell, Still Spell Skills Balance +27 (+20 comp +7 dex) Climb +81 (+20 comp +8 str +53 ranks) 53 Concentration +61 (+8 con +53 ranks) 53 Craft (Weaponsmith) +65 (+12 int +53 ranks) 53 Craft (Armorsmith) +65 (+12 int +53 ranks) 53 Decipher Script +13 (+12 int +1 rank) 1 Disable Device +13 (+12 int +1 rank) 1 Handle Animal +8 (+7 cha +1 rank) 1 Hide +37 (+30 comp +7 dex) 0 Jump +93 (+20 comp +8 str +12 speed +53 ranks) 53 Knowledge (Architecture and Engineering) +13 (+12 int +1 rank) 1 Knowledge (Arcana) +65 (+12 int +53 ranks) 53 Knowledge (Dungeoneering) +13 (+12 int +1 rank) 1 Knowledge (Geography) +20 (+12 int +8 ranks) 8 Knowledge (History) +13 (+12 int +1 rank) 1 Knowledge (Local) +26 (+12 int +14 ranks) 14 Knowledge (Nature) +13 (+12 int +1 rank) 1 Knowledge (Nobility) +26 (+12 int +14 ranks) 14 Knowledge (Planes) +26 (+12 int +14 ranks) 14 Knowledge (Religion) +13 (+12 int +1 rank) 1 Move Silently +37 (+30 comp +7 dex) 0 Open Lock +8 (+7 dex +1 rank) 1 Ride +19 (+7 dex +12 ranks) 12 Sense Motive +39 (+8 wis +31 ranks) 31 Sleight of Hand +8 (+7 dex +1 rank) 1 Spellcraft +65 (+12 int +53 ranks) 53 Speak Language 15 (All PHB languages) Swim +61 (+8 str +53 ranks) 53 Tumble +28 (+20 comp +7 dex +1 rank) (+20) 1 Use Magic Device +8 (+7 cha +1 rank) 1 Possessions 4.2 million gp of holdings When he was at the height of his power and hubris, Janeko Silverblade built a mountain, then rallied a city around it, promising prosperity, safety, and virtue to those within it. 9 tiered city, one level for each spell valency, ending in a miles-high/deep tower at the very center 8.3 million gp of equipment +6 Keen, Merciful, Spell Storing, Defending Adamantine Scimitar, The Silverblade, CL X (2003K gp) Mithral Buckler +9 of Universal Greater Energy Resistance, Stalwart Prism Shell, CL X (1375K gp) Crown of +12 Intelligence, +6 Wisdom, Charisma, Crown of the Just Vizier, CL X (1548K gp) Amulet of Constitution +6, Adaptation, Wound Closure, and Proof Against Poison, Periapt of Rarified Exhalations, CL X (99K gp) Vest of Resistance +5, Fivefold-Knitted Waistcoat, CL X (25K gp) Robe of Armor +10, Deflection +5, and Natural Armor +5, Silk And Sable Barricade, CL X (250K gp) Belt of Giant's Strength +6, Sixfold Buckles of Skodrmungen, CL X (36K gp) Mantle of Great Stealth, Black Within Black, CL X (242K gp) Ring of Epic Wizardry IX, Celebrated Band of the Ninth Valence, CL X (810K gp) Ring of Rapid Healing, Bosom of Persephone, CL X (300K gp) Boots of Swiftness, Janeko's Quicksilver Shoes, CL X (256K gp) All six varieties of Tomes and Manuals +5 used, CL N/A (825K gp) Three Wishes used to raise hitpoints, CL N/A (79.6K gp) Handy Haversack, CL X (2K gp) :Cure Light Wounds potions x2, Cure Moderate Wounds potions x4, Lesser Restoration potions x4, Remove Blindness/Deafness x2 :Maul of the Titans, Skodrmungen's Maul, CL X (25K gp) :2000 gold worth of generic spell components (2K gp) :3 Blessed Books containing his spells - all spells currently known in the world under the sky. He has two duplicate sets of spellbooks hidden at two locations in the world, one in the hidden vault in the depths of the earth, accessible only via a teleporter locked deep in Rajick's Tower, and one held in the protection of the library of Heaven, guarded by celestial beings sworn to the protection of gainful conjurations. (112.5K gp) 311,900 gp worth (6,238 levels) of spells from all manner of arcane sources. Rod of the Inviolate Sanctum Artifact This hefty marble scepter, capped like the turrets of a castle tower, is the core of the magic of a powerful arcane redoubt. Whomever holds this scepter in their hand or on their person is imbued with spell resistance equal to their highest arcane caster level. When such an item as this is forged, it is composed of two parts - an adamant block, and the scepter. When the adamant block is built in to the foundation of a tower, the scepter grants the bearer the following powers over it and the territory surrounding it (defined as all land within a number of miles equal to their highest arcane caster level): * The character may open a gate (only for the purposes of travel), greater teleport, or teleport object (without error, as greater teleport) to any point in the tower or territory. The gate remains open for one minute, and this ability can be used once every ten minutes. * The character may utilize greater scrying to target any location or creature within the tower or territory (except that they can see and hear any distance from the target, as though they were present at the location scryed). * The character views all things within the tower or territory as they are, as though using true seeing, tongues, and true strike at all times when observing, conversing with, or attacking all things. In addition, when the character is actually within the tower or territory, they enjoy the effects of foresight continuously. All abilities, unless otherwise stated, can be used at will as a standard action from anywhere that could reach the affected area with gate or teleport. Additionally, as long as the bearer of the scepter lives and the adamant block remains within the foundation, the tower cannot be permanently torn down - every segment of its architecture regenerates 10 hit points every round. Spellcasting Janeko casts spells as a 48th level specialist wizard, with transmutation as his favored school and illusion and enchantment as his forbidden school. His caster level is 54 for the purpose of piercing SR. 4+t 0th, DC 26 8+t 1st, DC 27 8+t 2nd, DC 28 8+t 3rd, DC 29 8+t 4th, DC 30 7+t 5th, DC 31 7+t 6th, DC 32 7+t 7th, DC 33 7+t 8th, DC 34 12+2t 9th, DC 35 Automatic Metamagic Capacity: 8. Metamagic Freedom. Metamagic Feats: Empower Spell, Extend Spell, Heighten Spell, Silent Spell, Still Spell Spellbooks Janeko has three duplicate sets of three Blessed Books. Each set is identical, with one book decorated with white platinum runes, one with smooth silvery curls, and one with rigid obsidian bars. One set is stored on his person, warded within magical containment; the other two are hidden in the depths of his fortress and in the protection of angelic allies in Heaven, respectively. Between the three volumes, he has virtually every spell ever discovered, along with several of his own devising and experimentation. He is known primarily for his quicksilver theme, creating deadly and beautiful constructs of hydragyrum to poison and shred his foes, protect him from harm, and move him and his allies about. Some of his spells can be seen here, here, and here. Spell selection in times of peace {Transportation}, {Information}, {Crafting}, {Other} 0: XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXXt 1: XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXXt 2: XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXXt 3: XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXXt 4: XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXXt 5: XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXXt 6: XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXXt 7: XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXXt 8: XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXXt 9: XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXXt, XXXt Spell selection in times of war {Offense}, {Defense}, {Support}, {Other} 0: XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXXt 1: XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXXt 2: XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXXt 3: XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXXt 4: XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXXt 5: XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXXt 6: XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXXt 7: XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXXt 8: XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXXt 9: XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXXt, XXXt Description A muscular, middle-aged man garbed in regal fashion in mithril, adamant, furs, silks, and silver, five feet and eleven inches tall. Upon a strong brow set with thick, silver-flecked brown hair rests a brilliantly polished mithral crown, gilded with finely wrought silver laurels. His eyes are clear and insightful, with a thick, well groomed beard trimmed close to the jaw. About his neck is a sealed hollow crystal, filled with swirling vapors, and two faintly glittering crystals orbit about his person. He wears a sweeping, luxurious robe of thick black silk, trimmed with sable, extending to his feet, and over his shoulders sweeps a velvet black cloak dark as night, black within black. Inside it he wears a waistcoat of silver wire so thin and woven so fine as to appear a liquid plate, and knee-high boots that appear to be made of pure quicksilver, flowing about his every footstep. He wears a long braided leather belt fastened by six iron buckles, one for each strand. On his left hip rests a shining sword of pattern-welded mithril and adamantine, and on his right hip rests a marble scepter capped like the turrets of a castle tower. He wears, on his left arm, a strong buckler of mithral wootz impregnated with the glistening nacre of the prismatic conch found in the deepest ocean trenches, such that it glistens with every color of the rainbow. History Janeko's history shall be broken up in to segments for my ease of writing and your ease of consumption. Early Career Janeko was born in Mithrilkeep, the easternmost of the five Slaver Cities in the northeast, to a freeborn family of smiths. In his youth his bright mind showed clearly. After his took ill, he was sold to the Archmage Fuenwick of the southeastern colonies on the far continent as an apprentice. After serving him as student, manservant, and eventually catamite for a period of ten years, he was released at the age of 19 as a journeyman sage and wizard. Levels 1 to 4: Pirates, Endhome, End of Innocence On the ship home from the southeastern colonies, fate intervened. The pirate Blackheart's flagship accosted the boat he had taken passage on and took the whole vessel as prize. In this fashion he met many of the heroes who would become his brothers in arms in times to come: the wild elfmaiden Neomia, whose soul was fire and verdancy and who brooked no chains on her spirit or being, the noble barbarian Halas of the Wulfskataag who had left his feral brethren behind in search of a more virtuous calling, the aged and wise holy man of the dwarves Zek Greybeard, Cleric of Clangeddin, the talented locksmith Lars, and others who sadly met untimely ends along their travels, and were mourned in time. This crew of adventurers were called the Gravediggers, for their great strength against their enemies and their vow never to allow a fallen brother to go unhonored. Through great fortune, all of these heroes escaped bondage in the grasp of Blackheart and were saved by the captain of the Endhome Navy. As Endhome was their destination, this was where they went forth. There they bonded as true friends, and proved their worth to each other in their travails in the surrounding wilderness and when they revealed a black infection in the city, a cult devoted to a black goddess of death masquerading as the priesthood of the respectable goddess of dark magic and labor, Jamboor. It was after this that Janeko discovered, to his horror, that his parents had died in his absence, and, as a result, his younger sister Ellantra (a mere nine year old girl) was now his to care for. He received also as inheritance a magical dagger from his father, which he would never part with, treasuring it as his last keepsake from his parents. Levels 5 to 8: Rise of the Mother and Father of the Dwarves In time, an ill fate swept over the Gravediggers, when their beloved elder Zek Greybeard was slain in honorable battle. Yet this was only the beginning of a great quest - to bury him as he was deemed worthy of burial. Through miraculous machinations of the dwarven gods, his flesh did not decay, though the Gravediggers did spend many days seeking to liberate a dwarven tomb from the grasp of the foul troll who had taken up residence atop it, and when they had slain the beast and laid him to rest within it, they were awestruck and delighted to see him brought back from the dead by divine providence, his youth restored to him. From the land of the gods he had brought grave news, and a divine task; the dwarven pantheon had been born from the communion of two ancient cosmic beings, called the Mother and the Father, who had now revived from aeons of slumber and binding. The Mother lurked in a hidden cavern, sunk at the base of an impossibly deep valley, and the Father waited in his tomb. Zek was tasked with choosing which of the two would be granted primacy over the pantheon. First, guided by Zek's divine inspiration, they sought the Mother's tomb, she who was dead but not dead. Within it they found the Obsidian Axe that was the companion to Zek's stone axe, Ol Pappi - which they had thought to be a mere curiosity of no great import! Though they were nearly slain there, and Janeko himself was nearly driven mad when he unwittingly contacted the black and incomprehensibly vile mind of the Mother, they escaped the undead grasp of the tomb, fleeing a horde of the ravening dead. Next, they sought out the tower of Janeko's great-uncle, the archmage Rajick, which they explored. Having defeated it's guardians, they climbed to the highest levels and discovered the hidden vault, where they found the very thing they needed to defeat their foes - the menstrual blood of the goddess Ehlonna, capable of bringing life to the dead or imbuing a weapon with the power to bring death even to gods. Finally, they travelled northward to a hidden cavern lurking beyond a territory of corrupted, monstrous beasts, held back by the continuous efforts of a bitter half-orcish druid, and snuck through a maze of traps and perils, to face the shadow of the Mother and the very form of the Father. Though their deemed role was to choose between them, the Gravediggers shocked all by instead murdering the Father, and sending the Mother shrieking back to her tomb. Though they had once claimed cosmic might, the Gravediggers overcame them with the power of Ehlonna's blood. In so doing they earned the gratitude of the dwarven pantheon, and their blessings. Upon their return to Endhome, Janeko enrolled his younger sister Ellantra in the Endhome College of Wizardry, her tuition safely accounted for and a fine tutor secured. In this fashion he moved to secure her favorable position in society independent from his own continued support. Levels 9 to 12: The Plundering of Lost Barakus Having finally found the time amidst their divine obligations to do the task that had originally bound them, the Gravediggers set their sights on the forbidden buried city of Barakus hidden in the foothills to the north. Though it took them many weeks of searching, they eventually found it. Wisely they pooled their wealth and brought many camp followers with them, so that they would not need to trek to Endhome to rest, nor rest with their necks bare and unprotected by civilization each night. In this fashion was the small hamlet of New Barakus founded about the dungeon, as so many towns have been founded before. For many weeks they explored the ancient city, and found great and ancient secrets. There they found the lost shrine to the dead god Tharizdun, and slew his last mad servant in this world. There, in the decades-forsaken throne of the forgotten King Merrick, they did slay the fey beast that corrupted his rule and sent Barakus in to decline, and thus avenged, his spirit could cease haunting the halls, and bestow on them fine rewards for their service. After this exercise in valor, Halas and Neomia did take a different path from Zek and Janeko. The prior two, having been married in the eyes of Ehlonna, went in to the western wilds to find their fortune, while Janeko and Zek did devote themselves to the virtuous rule of New Barakus and the surrounding territories, which they had been granted by the ghost of King Merrick. In this fashion did New Barakus expand from a hamlet to a bustling outpost of civilization, for many were those who wished to live under the protection of Janeko Silverblade and Zek Graybeard. Levels 13 to 16: The Leprous Bosom of the Mother Five years after the founding of New Barakus, Zek Greybeard was once again contacted by the divine, alerted to the awakening of the Mother from her healing slumber. Though the great rebellion had still left her weak, and without the absolute authority over the dwarven pantheon she once wielded, she remained a threat to the mortal world, much more so now that her influence was limited to the earthly sphere. Zek and Janeko rallied heroes from Endhome and the Slaver Cities, calling on adventurers high and low to replace their departed allies. They met the deft swordsman Ket Theldax of the Black Shield, the mysterious Opal Hummingbird, a halfling from the farthest East, and Hemazar, a paladin from the sun-seared south. They dubbed this fellowship the Dawnbearers, by virtue of their intent to ensure that the day of the East peninsula go uninterrupted by the dark of the Mother's power. They did venture east in to the darkened valley where the sun never shone, led there by divine guidance, and stepped once more in to the dark bosom of the Mother. There, hidden from the warmth of the sun and the light of the day, they crawled through the dark for ten nights, cutting the Mother on the eyes, the heart, the lungs, the womb, the belly, and the brain. Each of these was a baleful daemon, undead component souls of the dead god. When each was broken, and the Mother weakened, they met her in battle and fought. In this fight, Zek Greybeard was devoured by Byss and Opal Hummingbird was desyed, but the Mother was no more at the end. Zek was brought back from the yawning Abyss by the valorous action of the dwarven pantheon, and set to rest for his efforts in the afterlife as a blessed agent of righteousness and virtue. Opal Hummingbird was restored to life through more pedestrian means, and returned to the east. Levels 17 to 20: The Three Plagues Having put to rest both the Mother and the Father, Janeko returned to govern New Barakus in peace for a period of many years, until his fourtieth birthday. Sadly, the city's prosperity was doomed to end as all such things are. Loki, God of Mischief and Trouble, was one of the many creations of the Mother, a half-brother to the Dwarven pantheon, sired not by the Father but by the cosmic frost giant Ymir. Though the death of the Mother freed him from many oaths, he was nonetheless bound by one last vow. He had vowed to torment any who slew his mother with three plagues. These three were visited in turn upon New Barakus. The first plague was a plague of rebellions. Janeko Silverblade and Zek Greybeard were not obeyed when they spoke to their people, for Loki had seen to it that their words held no authority in their subject's ears - so they travelled to the farthest south, and forged a standard of sea-blue metals from the deep trenches of the seas, and returned to the New Barakus to plant it in the earth. Those who rebelled against the two saw this mark of their power, and quailed, and obeyed them when once the power of Loki had made them quarrelous. The second plague was a plague of lies. Janeko Silverblade was told by those he trusted that his sister lay dying of incurable disease in Endhome, and went there to see her. Such was the power of the lie that even clever Ellantra and Janeko could not see through it, and both believed that Ellantra was doomed of the Velvet Death, her skin pocked with the blasphemous fungal-fuzzed sores. Janeko was moved by filial love to move heaven and earth to find the sole cure for the terrible Velvet Death. For a year and a day he quested far beneath the surface of the earth, where the roiling spirits of the sleeping Crysmatic Eidolons tore the world from the world and no magic could hasten ones travel, to find the wretched Mother Dirt, the first otyugh from whom all others were wrought. In exchange for the healing waters of heaven's springs, she granted to him a wart from her belly, the one thing which could cure the terrible Velvet Death. Yet when he returned, a year and a day hence, he placed the wart to his sister's lips and saw her slain, for the wart was deadly poison to any who did not harbor the Velvet Death within them. With sorrow and despair he realized his folly, and with great shame raised Ellantra from the dead, begging her forgiveness, which she freely gave. Disheartened for his foolishness but wiser for the trouble, he returned to New Barakus. The last plague was a plague of troubles. When he returned to New Barakus he found it not the home he recalled but a hell, for the White Giants had trod down from the northern peaks that they called home. The frost giants had trodden down from the farthest glacier palaces, led by a cloud giant of blackest heart but fairest skin, Skodrmungen the Foul. He had made war on New Barakus and all that laid about it, claiming the treasures of the lost city as his birthright. Perhaps they were, but it was no matter. The defenders of Barakus fought bravely, for many weeks, but Skodrmungen was the grandest of black jarl, empowered by the divine favor of Loki. Janeko and Zek were driven forth from Barakus, and with them, their followers, to their shame and dismay. Levels 21 to 24: Skodrmungen the Foul Janeko spent many years acting to recover the land stolen from him by Skodrmungen, and in time grew to power enough in the struggle to slay him, taking the giant's trophies as his own. In this struggle, Zek once again perished and was sent to Heaven to rest. Levels 25 to 28: The Sunken Isle of Olympus Levels 29 to 32: Lord of the Flies Levels 33 to 36: Defending the Vaulted Heaven Levels 37 to 40: Quest for the Keystone Rod Levels 41 to 45: The Ninefold Gates Levels 46 to 50: The Needle To Blue Epic Feats (from the Immortal's Handbook) Automatic Metamagic Capacity Stacking You can cast spells that exceed the normal limits of spellcasting. Prerequisites: Ability to cast spells at the normal maximum spell level in at least one spellcasting class, four metamagic feats. Benefit: When you select this feat, you gain one free level of metamagic per round, which you may spontaneously apply to any spell you cast. :eg. A wizard with Automatic Metamagic Capacity could spontaneously apply the Enlarge Spell feat (or any other metamagic feat that increases the level of the spell slot required by one) once per round to any spell he casts, without increasing the level of the spell slots required. It also stacks with existing metamagic deployment. :eg. A wizard with Automatic Metamagic Capacity feats could spontaneously apply the Enlarge Spell feat to a previously prepared empowered delayed blast fireball in a 9th-level spell slot. Special: A character can gain this feat multiple times. Each time they gain the feat, they gain one additional free level of metamagic per round. This feat stacks. each time it is taken you gain an additional +1 free spell level of metamagic. :eg. A wizard with x3 Automatic Metamagic Capacity feats could spontaneously apply the Maximize Spell feat to a previously prepared empowered delayed blast fireball (9th-level spell slot). This feat is suggested as the replacement for the following list of existing epic feats: *Automatic Quicken Spell *Automatic Silent Spell *Automatic Still Spell *Improved Spell Capacity The various automatic quicken/silent/still spell feats are unbalanced. Improved Spell Capacity becomes more pedantic the higher in power you become, while in addition progressively alienating more and more lower level spells. eg. A wizard with Automatic Quicken Spell (x2) and Improved Spell Capacity (x3) should have them replaced by Automatic Metamagic Capacity (x5). Metamagic Freedom Epic You can stack the same metamagic feat multiple times. Prerequisties: Four metamagic feats, Spellcraft 24 ranks. Benefit: You can apply the same metamagic feat to the same spell any number of times, provided you have a spell slot of adequate level or sufficient free levels of metamagic from Automatic Metamagic Capacity or a similar effect. :eg. With this feat you could use a 9th-level spell slot to triple empower a fireball spell (for +150% damage). Normal: Without this feat, you can only apply each metamagic feat to a single spell once. Special: Provided here are clarifications on the effects of stacking metamagic effects. *In general, metamagic feats that multiply some base value of the spell (such as Empower Spell or Enlarge Spell) stack in much the same way criticals do; e.g., a doubly Empowered spell deals double damage and a doubly Enlarged spell has three times normal range. *Heighten Spell: If you have Metamagic Freedom, you can heighten spells to higher than 9th level, with no upper limit. *Maximize Spell: A spell can only be Maximized once, but the effect applies after all other metamagic feats - i.e., a Maximized, Empowered spell deals 150% of the maximum effect of an unaugmented spell. *Quicken Spell: This feat functions differently under Metamagic Freedom in that it can only be used more than once a round with the free levels of metamagic granted by Automatic Metamagic Capacity. In any given round, you may cast one spell that is not Quickened, one spell that is prepared as Quickened, and any number of spells quickened using free levels of metamagic from Automatic Metamagic Capacity :eg. A wizard with Automatic Metamagic Capacity (x8) could cast a Fireball (3rd level spell slot) and two Quickened Fireballs (3rd level spell slots) if they were both Quickened by the free levels of metamagic from Automatic Metamagic Capacity. He could also cast a Fireball (3rd level spell slot), a Quickened Fireball (7th level spell slot), and two Quickened Fireballs (3rd level spell slots) if they were both Quickened by the free levels of metamagic from Automatic Metamagic Capacity. In the wake of this feat the following feats become redundant: *Improved Heighten Spell *Intensify Spell *Multispell Improved Heighten Spell should be unnecessary if you already have Heighten Spell. Intensify Spell is simply a combination of two applications of empower spell and one application of maximise spell. Multispell is simply two (or more) applications of quicken spell. The first of the above feats should be replaced with Metamagic Freedom and any others by Automatic Metamagic Capacity. :eg. A 30th-level Wizard has Improved Heighten Spell, Intensify Spell and Multispell. These should be replaced by Metamagic Freedom and Automatic Metamagic Capacity (x2). It is also suggested that the following epic feat be removed altogether: *Improved Metamagic. Category:Epic Category:Low-Epic Category:Mid-Epic Category:CR 50 Category:CR 34 Category:Immortal's Handbook Category:Immortal Ages in Shadow Campaign